In many industries, it often is required to fill containers with bulk particulate materials for transporting, storing and otherwise handling such materials. Where such materials consist of fine particles such as with titanium oxide, much dust is created when filling such containers, particularly if such materials are pneumatically conveyed. Often, such materials are stored or otherwise maintained in elevated bins and merely gravity fed into containers through the use of various conduits. Whether such materials are gravity fed or force fed, dust is created which results in a possibly hazardous condition, a pollution of the ambient atmosphere, a health problem for operators and a loss of material. Filter systems may be used in certain applications for capturing such dust particles but such equipment adds to the capital investment and operating cost of an operation. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a system and apparatus for filling containers such as bags with bulk particulate materials of a fine consistency in which the creation of dust is greatly reduced if not entirely eliminated without the use of filter equipment. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such system and apparatus functional to gravity feed a fine, bulk particulate material from an elevated bin by gravity flow without the loss of material in the form of dust to the ambient atmosphere.